


Bad Day

by naboru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Comedy, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey wählt nicht den besten, oder gerade den besten, Moment um Kaiba etwas zu geben...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

**Titel:** Bad Day  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh!  
 **Charaktere:** Joey, Kaiba  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/) **Prompt:** 091\. Geburtstag  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** com  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

 **Kommentar:** Ich wollte mal eine Geburtstags FF schreiben... Ich hoffe, es ist mir so einigermaßen gelungen... ^^°

 **Bad Day**

Schrill schallte das Klingeln des Weckers durch den Raum und verstummte, als Besagter an die Wand flog und in seine Einzelteile zersprang.  
Müde und nicht gewillt aufzustehen, zog sich Kaiba die Decke über den Kopf und schlief einfach weiter.  
Heute war der 25. Oktober, sein Geburtstag, was für Kaiba eigentlich schon Grund genug war, um liegen zu bleiben.

Allerdings war es einige Zeit später mit der Ruhe vorbei...  
„Seto!“ Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge stürmte ins Zimmer.  
„Aufstehen!“, rief Mokuba und sprang aufgeregt auf das Bett seines Bruders. „Du hast heute Geburtstag! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!“  
Der Schwarzhaarige zog heftig an der Decke unter der Kaiba lag. „Setooo~“  
„Hmmm...“, antwortete der Brünette nur grummelnd auf das Gequengel seines Bruders. „Lass mich schlafen...“  
„Aber Seto! Du bist schon spät dran! Wir müssen doch bald los und du hattest gestern gesagt, dass wir zusammen frühstücken!“  
„Mmmm... is doch mein Geburtstag... noch 5 Minuten...“  
„Aber es ist schon halb 8...“  
Mit einem Ruck richtete sich Kaiba auf, sodass Mokuba fast vom Bett fiel.  
„Scheiße...!“

Um Punkt 7:45 Uhr saßen die Kaibabrüder in der Limousine und waren auf dem Weg zur Schule.  
Zum Frühstücken hatten sie keine Zeit mehr gehabt, selbst für Kaibas beinah überlebenswichtigen Kaffee war es zu knapp gewesen, und so war dessen Laune schon am Teppichboden seiner äußerst luxuriösen Limousine angelangt.  
Genervt fuhr sich der Brünette durch seine Haare, nur um sie gleich wieder glatt zu streichen.  
Mokuba saß ihm gegenüber und rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her, starrte seinen älteren Bruder unentwegt an.  
„Was ist denn?“, fragte Kaiba den Schwarzhaarigen, als er das Gezappel nicht länger aushielt.  
„Ich freu mich nur so.“  
Kaiba runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Und wieso?“  
„Na, du hast heute Geburtstag!“, strahlte Mokuba seinen Bruder an. „Oh. Ich muss dann.“  
Die Limousine war zum Stehen gekommen und der Jüngere schnallte sich ab. „Hier.“ Er gab Kaiba einen Umschlag. „Das ist mein Geschenk an dich. Versprich mir, es ernst zu nehmen, ja?“ Mit großen Kinderaugen sah Mokuba den Brünetten an. Der wusste zwar nicht genau, was sein Bruder meinte, nickte dann aber.  
„Meinetwegen.“  
Der Jüngere lächelte fröhlich. „Bis später.“ Dann stieg er aus und schloss die Tür.  
Kaiba atmete tief durch, als der Wagen sich wieder in Bewegung setzte, und lehnte sich entspannt nach hinten.  
Wenn er schon keinen Kaffee bekommen hatte, dann brauchte er wenigstens noch 5 Minuten Ruhe. Doch auch die waren ihm nicht vergönnt, denn der Fahrer war heute früher an der Schule wie üblich, da die Ampeln, die sonst 365 Tage im Jahr ständig rot waren, ausgerechnet heute eine Ausnahme machten, sodass die große Limousine freie Fahrt hatte.  
Zähneknirschend öffnete Kaiba selbst die Tür, stieg aus und donnerte eben jene mit einem solchen Schwung wieder zu, dass der Chauffeure hinter dem Lenkrad zusammenzuckte.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte der Brünette den Umschlag, den er immer noch in der Hand hatte.  
Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln packte er ihn in seine Tasche.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kaiba saß zwar etwas zerknirscht im Unterricht und hörte dem Lehrer einmal wieder nicht zu, da dieser ihm nichts Neues erzählte, aber die ersten Stunden waren angenehmer als er erwartete hatte.  
Er saß einfach nur da und döste vor sich hin. Auch hoffte er, dass der Lehrer ihn nicht dran nahm und er hatte sogar Glück. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Joey, der einen medizinischen Text über Osteoathritis vorlesen musste, der Wörter enthielt, über die selbst Kaiba gestolpert wäre. Beinahe tat Joey ihm Leid, dass er sich so blamierte, doch wirklich nur beinahe.

  
Nach dem Englischunterricht entschied sich Kaiba dafür, nach draußen zu gehen. Es war einer der letzten schönen Herbsttage und vielleicht würde dieser Tag doch noch besser werden, als er begonnen hatte.  
So saß der Brünette nun unter einem Bau auf einer Bank, auf der er auch immer im Sommer saß, hatte seinen Laptop auf dem Schoß und arbeitete.  
Er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag wohl, was allerdings nicht lange anhielt.  
Nach nicht einmal 3 Minuten auf der Bank, zuckte Kaiba durch ein Geräusch sehr nah an seinem Ohr zusammen. Es hörte sich fast an wie eine Art Platscher, konnte es aber nicht einordnen.  
Er sah sich um, wie immer mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck und ließ sich seine Verwirrung nicht anmerken.  
Erst, als er den weiß-bräunlichen Fleck auf seiner Schulter erkannte, änderte sich seine Mimik, und eine Augenbraue fing verdächtig an zu zucken.  
Er atmete einmal tief ein, hielt die Luft an, zählte bis drei und atmete wieder aus. Danach stand er auf und ging schnellen Schritts zurück ins Schulgebäude.  
Dass Joey gerade auf dem Weg zu seiner Bank, und somit auch zu ihm, gewesen war, bekam er nicht mit.  
Etwas enttäuscht ging der Blonde also wieder zu seinen Freunden...

  
Die folgenden zwei Unterrichtsstunden verliefen ähnlich wie die Ersten. Kaiba saß einfach nur da, doch jetzt weniger entspannt, denn so sehr er auch probiert hatte, seine Schuluniform von diesem Fleck zu befreien, so blieb dennoch eine etwas hellere Stelle zurück.  
Dieser „Fleck“ hatte sich beim Versuch ihn auszuwaschen übrigens als Vogelmist entpuppt und das hob Kaibas Stimmung nicht unbedingt.  
Er war mittlerweile der festen Überzeugung, dass er heute wohl besser im Bett geblieben wäre...  
...und das hätte er wohl wirklich tun sollen.

Nachdem auch diese Stunden vergangen waren, saß der Brünette nun in der Klasse. Mit ihm waren noch einige andere im Klassenraum geblieben, doch die beachtete er nicht. Er versuchte das Geschwätz seiner Mitschüler zu überhören und widmete sich seiner Arbeit... bis der Bildschirm plötzlich, und völlig unerwartet, schwarz wurde.  
Kaiba erstarrte.  
Wie hypnotisiert blickte er auf den Laptop und wollte es einfach nicht wahr haben. Am liebsten hätte er das Gerät genommen und aus dem Fenster geworfen, doch er unterließ es, denn er war Seto Kaiba und konnte sich so etwas in der Öffentlichkeit nicht erlauben.  
Also ballte er nur seine Hand zur Faust, bohrte sich seine Fingernägel in die Handfläche, dass es ihn schon schmerzte, und versuchte seine Beherrschung zu bewahren.  
Wieder einmal, wie so oft heute, atmete er tief durch und klappte den Laptop, fester als nötig, zu.

Nur wenige Momente später klingelte es auch schon, worüber Kaiba in gewisser Weise froh war, denn vielleicht würde ihn der Chemieunterricht etwas ablenken.  
Doch auch diesmal lag er falsch. Das Schicksal meinte es heute wirklich nicht gut mit ihm... Und das auch noch an seinem Geburtstag.

Der Chemielehrer hatte gerade die Klasse betreten und stelle seine Aktentasche auf dem Pult ab.  
„So, heute beginnen wir mit den Referaten. Ich hoffe, sie haben sich gut vorbereitet. Wir beginnen mit Sakura Miyami. Als Zweiter war Seto Kaiba eingetragen, wenn ich mich recht entsinne...“  
„...Scheiße!“, hörte man es ungewohnter Weise von dem zuletzt Genannten und die ganze Klasse drehte sich zu ihm um.  
„Kaiba... haben sie mir etwas mitzuteilen?“ Die Stimme des Lehrers klang schon fast triumphierend, denn er und Kaiba standen schon immer auf Kriegsfuß.  
Kaiba verbesserte den Lehrer wo es nur ging und blamierte ihn so vor der Klasse und Herr Himasuki versuchte Kaiba möglichst oft eins auszuwischen. So kam es dem Lehrer ja nur gelegen, wenn Kaiba anscheinend mit seinem Vortrag ein Problem hatte.  
Der Brünette musste sich wirklich zusammenreißen, um nicht an die Decke zu gehen. Er hatte heute verschlafen und vergessen sein Referat mitzunehmen. Das lag jetzt schön ordentlich auf seinem Schreibtisch und... lag eben nur da!  
Als er den Sachverhalt dem Lehrer erklärte, grinste dieser übers ganze Gesicht und brummte dem nun wirklich äußerst gereizten Jugendlichen eine Strafarbeit auf.

Den Rest der Stunde wünschte der Brünette sich, er wäre irgendwo anders, nur nicht dort, wo er sich gerade aufhielt.  
Er hatte ja schon einige unangenehme Geburtstage hinter sich, doch das war mit Abstand der Schlimmste.  
Natürlich wurde jetzt über ihn getuschelt, denn es kam sonst nie vor, dass der Musterschüler und Firmenleiter Seto Kaiba etwas vergaß oder gar eine Strafarbeit bekam. Nur einer sagte zu dem Ganzen nichts, doch das fiel Kaiba nicht auf...

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Nach der 8. Stunde war der Schultag endlich geschafft und wenn Kaiba ehrlich war, dann graute es ihm zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben in die Firma zu fahren. So, wie dieser Tag bisher verlaufen war, konnte nur irgendetwas schlimmes passieren. >Vielleicht ein kompletter Systemabsturz, weil’s so schön ist...!<, dachte der Brünette sarkastisch und packte seine Sachen in den Koffer, als ihm Mokubas Umschlag plötzlich entgegen kam.  
Er war der Letzte in der Klasse, alle anderen waren schon weg und er überlegte, ob er den Umschlag hier öffnen konnte.  
Schließlich gab sich Kaiba einen Ruck.  
In dem Umschlag befand sich nur eine einzige Karte auf der Folgendes stand:  
„Happy Birthday, Seto!

Da du dir nie selbst Zeit für dich nimmst, muss man sie dir wohl schenken.  
Das tue ich hiermit! Die Firma weiß Bescheid.  
Mach dir einen schönen Tag.

Alles Gute, Mokuba.“

Kaiba zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wusste nicht wirklich etwas mit diesem Geschenk anzufangen. Aber wenn er heute nicht in die Firma musste, dann konnte er sich ja vielleicht in seinem Bett verkriechen. Dort konnte ihm sicher nichts mehr passieren...  
„Kaiba?“  
Eine Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Schnell legte er die Karte auf den Tisch und drehte sich um.  
„Was?“, fragte er patzig, als er erkannte, dass Joey die Klasse betreten hatte. „Was willst du noch hier?“  
Kaiba war wirklich nicht sehr freundlich und er bereute es irgendwie ein bisschen, denn der Blonde hatte ihn heute komischerweise gar nicht genervt, was ihm erst jetzt auffiel.  
Aber Kaiba wollte auch gar nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, hätte er sich heute, wie sonst üblich, mit Joey gestritten....  
...wahrscheinlich hätte es Tote gegeben...  
„Ähm... also weißt du...“, stammelte der Blonde etwas unsicher.  
„Wheeler, komm zum Punkt! Ich muss noch arbeiten, auch wenn du vielleicht nicht weißt, was das ist!“  
Joeys Mimik spiegelte einen Augenblick Ärger wieder, doch nur kurz, bevor er verlegen lächelnd noch ein paar Schritte auf Kaiba zuging.  
„Ja...also, eigentlich wollte ich dir das nur geben.“ Er hielt dem Brünetten mit beiden Händen ein Paket hin. Es sah beinahe so aus, als würde sich Joey an dieses Paket klammern, welches keine wirkliche Form zu besitzen schien, sondern aussah, wie ein großes Knäuel aus Geschenkpapier.  
Kaiba runzelte skeptisch die Stirn und starrte auf das deforme „Ding“ in Joeys Händen.  
„Wheeler! Ich habe heute wirklich nicht die Nerven für deine Späße!“ Der Brünette klang wirklich verärgert und fühlte sich von dem Jüngeren verarscht. „Ich habe heute verschlafen! Wurde von einem Vogel zugeschissen, mein Laptop hatte einen Totalabsturz und ist wahrscheinlich nicht mehr zu retten, ebenso die Daten, die drauf waren. Dann habe ich noch eine Strafarbeit aufbekommen und jetzt kommst du mir mit diesem... DING?!“, brauste der Brünette auf und Joey zuckte kurz zusammen. Dann lächelte er aber wieder und unterbrach Kaiba, der gerade wieder zu meckern anfangen wollte.  
„Nun nimm schon...“, meinte der Blonde und drückte Kaiba das Knäuel in die Hand. „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag.“  
Perplex starrte der Ältere Joey an, der mittlerweile schon etwas rot um die Nase war.  
„Nun mach schon auf...“, nuschelte Joey ungeduldig.  
Kaiba schüttelte leicht den Kopf, tat Joey aber nach einiger Zeit des Überlegens den Gefallen. Er wollte es vielleicht nicht zugeben, aber er war neugierig, was der Blonde ihm schenken wollte.  
Langsam machte sich Kaiba an der seltsamen Verpackung zu schaffen, wobei Joey ihn gespannt beobachtete.  
Nach einem kleinen Kampf mit dem Geschenkpapier, kam ein etwa 30 cm großer Plüschdrache zum Vorschein.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Kaiba beinah entsetzt, denn er zweifelte nun wirklich an Joeys Verstand.  
„Na ja, ich wollte eigentlich ein Blue Eyes White Dragon Plüschtier, aber das gab es nicht... also hab ich den gekauft. Der sieht ja fast so ähnlich aus, oder?“  
„Aber der hier ist GRÜN!“ Kaiba wusste nicht, was er mit einem grünen Plüschdrachen anfangen sollte. „Und... Warum, um alles in der Welt, schenkst du MIR ein PLÜSCHTIER?“  
„Ähm... also...“ Der Blonde kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ich dachte, das kannst du auf dein Bett stellen... Oder mit ihm kuscheln, damit du nicht so allein bist. Weißt du, bei mir hilft das immer... Aber du kannst dich auch an ihm abreagieren... Das ist jetzt vielleicht sogar besser... ich meine, weil dein Tag ja irgendwie nicht so toll war, und so...“ Nervös kaute Joey auf seiner Unterlippe. „Ich werd dann mal gehen... Also... na ja, dann noch einen schönen Geburtstag...“ Unsicher lächelnd nickte Joey Kaiba zu und drehte sich um.  
Kaiba sah jetzt zum ersten Mal etwas genauer auf den Stoffdrachen in seiner Hand, dann zu Mokubas Brief und schließlich zu Joey, der schon an der Tür war.  
„Hey, warte.“  
Der Blonde drehte sich um.  
„Ähm...“ Kaiba wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte, oder besser WIE er es sagen sollte...  
„Danke...“, brachte er schließlich heraus und Joey lächelte leicht.  
„Hast du vielleicht Lust auf einen Kaffee? Ich denke, ich brauch jetzt einen...“, meinte Kaiba noch und der Blonde wurde wieder etwas rot.  
„Äh...“, brachte er nur heraus und konnte auch nichts mehr sagen, denn Kaiba nahm seinen Koffer und kam auf ihn zu.  
„Stell dich nicht so an. Schließlich muss ich mich ja irgendwie... HIERFÜR revanchieren. Ich will dir nichts schuldig sein.“ Kaibas Stimme hatte wieder den üblichen Ton, doch Joey musste grinsen.  
„Wenn das so ist?“, lachte der Jüngere nur und ging dann mit dem Brünetten nach draußen.

Wenn er sich einen Tag mal nicht so benahm wie sonst, war es doch auch kein Weltuntergang, dachte Kaiba.  
Schließlich hatte er heute Geburtstag... und schlimmer konnte er sowieso nicht mehr werden – nur besser.


End file.
